Recon Federation Of Club Penguin
The Recon Federation of Club Penguin '''(often abbreviated to '''RFCP) is an army created by Prior Bumble on June 5, 2019. History The Priorean Era (2019-Present) The Beginning The Recon Federation first arose on Club Penguin Rewritten. Prior Bumble, a veteran from the year of 2008, had yet to see how warfare had evolved, and commanded the battlefield as did Oagalthorp and Pink Mafias used to. RFCP’s opening weeks coincided with the rise of Mopia, a clan that turned into an army under the command of SagaSage. Prior did not take to kindly to Mopia's heavy presence on CPR, especially the Iceberg, and started conflict with the army. The two leaders went on to agree to the Treaty of Soap to halt tensions. The treaty stated that, on the server Blizzard, the Iceberg was to be untouched by Mopia members. The Great Schism On June 11th, a small civil war took place in the Recon Federation. Dubbed "The Great Schism," Prior Bumble was ousted from the RFCP discord server by his right-hand man, SgtSpoon. Spoon and his three associates, Thurman45, Blonde Icon, and Turtlemun took over the RFCP discord server, forcing Prior to make his own. Most troops followed Prior Bumble to the new server. Down the road, Thurman, Blonde, and Turtlemun all made peace with Prior, while Spoon remained an adversary. Joining Club Penguin Armies (June 2019) Upon registry for Club Penguin Armies, the Recon Federation made a promising entrance, claiming the land of the fallen Tuba Army on CPR. Prior Bumble experienced a rude awakening when his army faced a battle with the Pizza Federation. After both armies requested an administrator ruling, PZF was declared the winners despite having less soldiers, but this was later amended to being a draw. This prompted Prior to learn the new style of warfare within the community. RFCP slowly turned themselves into a modern-day army. However, the rest of June was a quiet month, where the army tread water while gaining more members. The War of Smoke and Sour (July 2019) The Recon Federation was one of the armies to fall subject to the Lime Green Army's assault on the server map. In addition to this, LGA had appointed Zeke as its leader, a figure whom many thought was reckless and rude. These tensions led to the Recon Federation declaring war on the Lime Green Army, Prior calling it The War of Smoke and Sour. After seeing his army get crushed on Beanie, Prior Bumble had the Recon Federation join the New Viking Alliance, a coalition consisting of the Elite Guardians of Club Penguin, the Pizza Federation, the Winged Hussars, and the Green Street Gang. Seeing this, the Lime Green Army allied with the Rebel Penguin Federation after a server exchange. The battle of White House was the first major battle, where the Lime Green Army emerged victor after both armies requested an administrator decision. This battle gained controversy due to the allied presence. RFCP had declared that the war would allow for allies, thus leading to many arguments on the ethics of foreign support. Despite this, RFCP marched onward into the war, gaining both critics and admirers left and right. They lost their defenses of Beanie (CPR) and Fog (CPATG) after dominant performances from LGA. Their first win came when they invaded Northern Lights (CPATG), another battle that both armies agreed to have the administrators decide. After much deliberation, RFCP was declared the winning army. This victory was a huge morale booster for the Recon Federation, as, though they lost their reclamation of White House, they went on to win their invasion of Deep Freeze (CPATG) and their defense of Northern Lights. Because the war ran into the Summer Circuit, a tournament hosted by CPA, Prior Bumble proposed a ceasefire between the two armies, which was accepted. This allowed the Recon Federation to focus on their tournament run. After the ceasefire, the army made a huge push in the standings, jumping from 7th to 3rd, fluctuating the latter of the places with the Winged Hussars. While RFCP halted their invasions, they continued to assist the Elite Guardians in their pursuit of the LGA empire, helping them take Snow Shoe, Rocky Road, and Slushy (CPATG). Just days before the war came to a close, the Rebel Penguin Federation scheduled their own invasion of Deep Freeze. Though many pundits thought this would lead to the downfall of RFCP, RFCP mustered up a successful defense, leading to RPF backing off. On the 27th of July, Prior Bumble organized a treaty involving LGA, EGCP, and his own army. It was named the Treaty of Smog and Citrus. LGA transferred White House back to RFCP in accordance with one of the terms, while the three armies, as well as the NVA armies, agreed to a one-month peace period. Though the armies agreed to let history decide the victor, many felt that RFCP were the winners, as they gained more land than did LGA. The RFCP Renaissance Following the War of Smoke and Sour, RFCP entered a peaceful renaissance. This began with a monumental occasion in Club Penguin Armies history: the funeral of fallen RFCP officer, Colonel Boi, who died heartbreakingly in a car crash. Here, 150 users attended the memorial. Creative and community-growing events continued to define the renaissance, such as the hosting of RFCP’s first annual award show, the Feddies, and the composition of the RFCP Constitution. It was during the renaissance that RFCP conceived its signature tactic, Red Wave. Finally, RFCP worked on colonial enterprises, acquiring DD (now DKA) as their first colony. Unlike other armies, RFCP did not suffer as deeply in the Recruitment Depression of August 2019, where CPR mods cracked down on army recruiting. The Peninsula Wars On the heels of the scholastic slump, where back-to-school demanded many soldiers’ attentions, RFCP clashed in another war with LGA, sparked by competing interests for newly-added servers. During this war, RFCP peaked with maxes of 23 and reached a max of 8 officers. RFCP emerged undefeated, and effectively wiped every last LGA server from the map. This was followed by a short after-shock war titled the Whack-A-Mole War, where LGA attempted to regain footing on the map, but RFCP successfully buffeted these efforts. The Dark Age Chaos struck RFCP in its next chapter. Former RFCP General, Kailey310, also serving as editor for CPA, abruptly posted an open letter to RFCP. Here, Prior Bumble was accused of being absorbed in his power and acting as a cult leader. Kailey renounced it at the time but gave it validity once more after the Revolution. The damage from the letter was irreversible, and created internal earthquakes in the army, steeping it in anger, hurt, and confusion. This culminated in one astounding instance of Prior freezing the Discord in front of both soldier and ally. There, to silence, he spoke from the heart about refusing to let RFCP fall to the moral state it was heading, and he revealed a severe, personal debilitation of his health, in an effort to put things in perspective. Kailey was eventually voted in a 14-9 election to be allowed back with a harsh demotion. But the rift of those disagreeing was not resolved. Ex-RFCP General Cabin0416 quit the army in rage. Ex-General Shallissa followed, but regretted and returned as a Major. Cabin, however, persisted in trolling the army’s Discord and events, and swore to make a new army to oppose RFCP. Meanwhile, unrelated, ex-General Chainpro deserted for the newly-rebirthed ACP, non-violently, but disappointingly. The Dark Age took a toll on the spirits of the soldiers and remaining officers. Nevertheless, RFCP remained standing, and, upon the close of this era, despite all, won #2 in the CPA Top Ten. Reconstruction RFCP moved into a healing and rebuilding era known as Reconstruction. The defining features of this chapter were two outside hires to refresh the officer pool, longtime friend army, SWAG PENGU1N, and Color wars veteran Ghostactual. In addition to this, then-Major Der organized the RFCP compliment wall, where soldiers anonymously posted positive words about each other. The wall flooded with compliments and love. Internal affairs seemed to be mended. Relations deepened with allied leader Cena/Collin, who absolved the Duck Knight Army and created a more serious force, Shock Troops (ST).RFCP kept an eye on the map and prepared for a new global conflict that would reshape the community forever. The War of No Return The Army of Club Penguin (ACP 2.0) enjoyed the benefits of dozens of old, formerly inactive veterans flooding to enlist with feelings of nostalgia, and within two weeks of its rebith, maxed thirty. Its events shoved RFCP down two pegs in the Top Ten, and the relationship between ACP and RFCP deteriorated fast. Mutual accusations of troop stealing, ACP flirting with LGA and RPF, and the lingering bitterness of Chainpro abandoning his former home contributed to a tide of irreversible conflict. It wasn't until "Chainpro is typing..." appeared in #schedule-invasions that armed warfare formerly sparked. Prior Bumble beat Chain to the punch and declared war on ACP before Chainpro could hit "send" on his own declaration. The war would prove to be the most exhausting effort waged by the army in history. An astonishing fifteen battles occured in seven days. The results were 10 ACP victories, 3 ties and 2 RFCP victories, although RFCP remained enraged at the score not being 10-1-5, as in two of those ties, RFCP outnumbered ACP by an average of 2 soldiers. Tensions peaked at ACP's next move. Chainpro leaked a map he himself had made for RFCP, which imagined an EGCP-RFCP war with RPF that never came to pass. RPF declared war on RFCP then. Prior Bumble sharpened his diplomatic skills and explained to Ultipenguin the true nature of this leak. Ulti was assuaged, but it wouldn't last long. At the next ACP-RFCP battle, Shock Troops and EGCP raided the event in Nacho and UMA attire (Old ACP nemeses). The tactics were unfiltered and wild. Both Prior and Chainpro confessed to laughing at the raid, but RPF punished only Prior for this, and resumed their declaration of war, pitting RFCP alone in a war with the two biggest armies in CPA. The Revolution RFCP, ST, EGCP, WH and PZF organized to stage the biggest revolt in CPA history. They planned a 5 way battle on Tuxedo, RPF capital, and dubbed it the "Tuxedo Tea Party". Here, foreboding tactics like RPF's "When Darkness Falls..." and "Fight the Good Fight" were strewed about the Iceberg. After the final tactic, "WE'RE OUT", all the armies posted "GG. RPF Victory" in the battle room and proceeded to mass transfer all their servers to RPF, showing how pointless the map is when RPF and its allies can do anything. Wild Ninjas and Coffee Force joined the protest shortly after. The revolution adopted a green and black flag (The flag is actually the one of the anarcho-primitivism political ideology), ironically portraying how the map will be forever deadlocked with allies ACP, LGA and RPF without them. Talks swiftly became underway between the revolutionaries and CPA admins and RPF leadership to come to agreements. After over a week of protesting, on the 28th October an agreement was finally reached: 1) RPF may schedule any invasions or war but must allow the defending army at least 1 allied army to participate. Furthemorer, RPF must be amenable to rescheduling the invasion to a time that works for the defending army, as long as it is scheduled within 24 hours of the original invasion time. 2) RPF may submit a total of around 23 votes to any CPA-wide poll. 3) RPF may not declare war or schedule invasions on an army already at war, or attempt to moderate the terms of a foreign war. However, RPF may use Strike Force if called upon by an ally in a war where allies were permitted. 4) RPF may choose only a certain amount of CPA tournaments to compete in a year, allowing some tournaments to be held without them 5) RPF map reset, across all CPPses, except for Tuxedo capital. Uniform Soldiers The main RFCP soldier uniform is comprised of the https://club-penguin-rewritten.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Hockey_Helmet%7CBlack Hockey Helmet, Sun Glasses (for example the https://club-penguin-rewritten.fandom.com/wiki/Blue_Aviator_Shades%7CBlue Aviator Shades), the https://club-penguin-rewritten.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Cape%7CBlack Cape, the https://club-penguin-rewritten.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Admiral_Jacket%7CBlack Admiral Jacket, and the https://club-penguin-rewritten.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Dress_Shoes%7CBlack Dress Shoes. Other acceptable attire include the https://club-penguin-rewritten.fandom.com/wiki/Admiral_Jacket%7CAdmiral Jacket and the https://club-penguin-rewritten.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Doublet%7CRed Doublet. Officers Officers of the RFCP add the Battle Cape, Cruise Captain's Hat, and Rogue's Rapier to the uniform. Commander Prior Bumble wears the officers uniform, but replaces the cruise captain's hat with his old PRA helmet, the Marching Band Hat. Variations Minor differences and accessories are allowed as long as the Black Admiral Jacket, the Admiral Jacket, or the Red Doublet are consistent. See Also https://priorbumble.home.blog/ - The RFCP website. https://recon-federation-of-club-penguin.fandom.com/wiki/Recon_Federation_Of_Club_Penguin_Wiki - The official RFCP wiki.Category:ArmiesCategory:Armies started in 2019Category:Post-CP ArmiesCategory:Active Armies